Daisuke's victory
by MistressOfTime1218
Summary: It's a hard pill to swallow, but Dark is going to have to face it. Daisuke is in control now, and in this game he always seems to win. Probably not the best thing for die hard Dark lovers.


**Authors note:  
**

**MistressOfTime1218:** Ok, this one I just _had _to write.

**DarkMist:** Give us your excuse this time.

**MistressOfTime1218:** Glad you asked. The other day I was watching D.N. Angel and someone really insulted my favorite character-

**DarkMist:** Let me guess, they put down Daisuke and raised Dark upon a pedestal?

**MistressOfTime1218:** Precisely! And they went all out. It's like they were trying to tick me off!

**DarkMist:** (Almost frightened of the angry author) What did they say?

**MistressOfTime1218:** You'll see.

**DarkMist: **Right, well MistressOfTime1218 does not own D.N. Angel. If she did I'm pretty sure Dark would be dead.

**MistressOfTime1218:** On with the story!

_'Dark talking to Daisuke mentally'_

**_'Daisuke talking to Dark mentally'_**

* * *

Daisuke loved sunsets. There was something about the time of day that just spoke to his soul. The calm and soothing colors, the comfortable blanket it set over the world, even the warning of the oncoming darkness. Something about it all just drew Daisuke into the somehow magical experience. Which was why he loved painting at that time. Not only did the sunset make him feel good on the inside, it also worked wonders for his creativity. For Daisuke, it was a win situation.

'_I don't see why you bother. You don't have the talent Daisuke.'_

Daisuke simply rolled his eyes and smiled. He had gotten used to this kind of critique from Dark. For some reason the older boy had taken up the habit of harshly putting down his tamers work whenever the younger one picked up a brush. Daisuke had trouble figuring out why at first.

He couldn't understand it. Dark had everything Daisuke wanted. He was the young, handsome, and talented Phantom Thief. He could steal anything he laid his on. The world was his playing field, and everything in it was his for the taking. Even the people inside it. Because the truth was, that every man either wanted to be Dark's friend, or his clone. All the women swooned over and adored him. Even Daisuke's sacred maidens.

Daisuke had to admit he had been a bit bitter about that one. Apparently, Risa had not been enough for the purple haired kaito. No, Dark could not survive without a matching set. And of course what Dark wanted to have, he would always get. And surprisingly it had only taken him three weeks to get Riku. That had surprised Daisuke quite a bit. He used to think very highly of Riku. He would have thought she would have at least waited a **month **before falling victim to Dark's shameless flirting, considering she had a **boyfriend**. Oh how wrong he was.

Of course, Dark never felt a twinge of guilt for his selfish action.

'She's better off with me anyway. I mean, what could you possibly have to offer?'

At the time Daisuke honestly had nothing to say. What could he have possibly said to make Dark see he was wrong? Absolutely nothing. Dark was the golden article. He was confident, strong, cunning, charming, a girls picture perfect dream, and a guy's worse nightmare. When Dark spoke the world listened, ad when he preformed the audience gave him a standing ovation. What could Daisuke possibly have that Dark hadn't already obtained? Nothing, nothing at all. Or at least, he didn't at the time.

It was still a mystery to Daisuke how it all happened, but soon after Dark had taken just about everything he had, his family's affection included, Daisuke found something. It was apart of his soul he didn't know he had, a part that was in a constant competition with Dark, and it was a part of him that was not willing to give up so easily. So he started to fight.

He began by pouring out his emotions into his paintings, letting his thoughts and desires out on his canvas. He practiced hard at school everyday making sure to let himself be heard when he knew the answer in class. He began gathering the courage to talk to girls he had never in his wildest dreams dreamed of approaching. With each new masterpiece painted, each new achievement recognized, each new pretty girl excited to go out with him, Daisuke's confidence grew. With that newfound confidence in place he had the power to fight Dark on an even playing field. And the best part wasn't even the fact that he could take on Dark. No, it was the fact that he could take on Dark and _win_. And he **was **winning.

Soon Daisuke had replaced all that Dark had stolen from him, he got his life back. And Dark couldn't stand it. He just couldn't win anymore. Even when he managed to take yet another precious item away from the boy, Daisuke would just replace it and move on. The worst part, was that his tamer wasn't even getting hurt anymore. When something was stolen from him he just put on a smile and went out and got something new, something even better than before.

Daisuke just didn't get why Dark had to keep trying to beat him, had to keep trying to get the boy to break. And it was then that Daisuke realized something. Dark was jealous. Dark wanted what Daisuke had, and since he couldn't get it the fair way he had to take it by force. But now it was the ruby-eyed tamer who was in control. Dark couldn't even find the strength to transform on his own anymore. Daisuke would only allow him control when he was stealing a piece of art, and then he would no longer be allowed the freedom of walking on his own. His freedom was now limited. Honestly, Dark felt as though Daisuke was taunting him with those seldom moments.

Daisuke of course was just trying to be nice. He knew he was in control of his body now, and he knew he could easily keep Dark trapped in the back of his mind if he wanted to, but he also knew what it was like to be helpless and watch as someone walked around with _your_ body. Even in the darkest parts of his subconscious, which was much to deep to even begin to measure, he couldn't even think of denying Dark the pleasure of doing the one thing he did best. Telling Dark he couldn't steal was like telling a bird it could not fly.

Still, Dark continued to resent him. He did everything he could to hurt the teen ad every time he tried Daisuke just chose to smile. It just so happened that tonight, the thief was feeling especially vicious.

'_You should leave the painting to the Hikari's.'_

Daisuke continued smiling and looked beyond his balcony railing. The sun was beginning to set beneath the seashore. He could feel his brush moving across the canvas, but to be honest he had no idea what he was drawing.

'_You're too thickheaded you know that? I bet most people think of you as a big, fat, rock.'_

'_**Really?' **_He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. _**'That's interesting. Most people see me and think fire.'**_

Daisuke had no idea why he chose to retaliate. Usually he just ignored the thief.

'Most people don't you.'

'_**And you do?' **_

At that the thief was silent. Daisuke figured he had nothing more to say and would be quiet for the rest of the night.

'_You know maybe you are a flame.' _

'_**Oh?' **_ Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow. _**'Why the change of heart?'**_

'Simple, a fires clumsily and unwanted. Who in their right mind wants to see a fire?'

So that was his game. Daisuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He should have seen that one coming. _**'Who in their right mind wants to see the darkness coming?'**_

He could hear the other laughing. _'You're comparing yourself to me?'_

'_**Of course not Dark,' **_Daisuke said playfully. _**'I'm comparing a fire to the darkness.'**_

'_Pshh, like there's any competition. The darkness is always going to overcome a fire. Nobody wants a flame over the cool darkness.'_

Daisuke smirked. _**'Oh I beg to differ.'**_

'_Hah! Name one time a person would be happier to see a fire than they are to see the darkness. Such a thing would not be missed.''_

He would come to regret those words.

'_**A man is walking through the crevices of a dark cave, with only a lit candle in his hand. His only hope for getting out is to use the flame of his candle to find his way. Tell me Dark, what would such a man miss more? The candle helping to free him, or the darkness that has him trapped?' **_

The thief was silent, so the boy continued.

'_**Or how about this one? A woman is sitting in the frigid night air forced to stay put because the darkness has blocked the moon from view. Her only source of comfort is the fire in front of her keeping her warm. Do you think she'd miss the darkness biting at her freezing body more than she'd miss the fire keeping her warm?' **_

Again the thief did not answer him.

'_**In fact, I'd dare to say that more people are **_**afraid **_**of the dark more than they are relived to see it. What about you?'**_

He had no idea where his responses were coming from. Was he always this angry at Dark?

'_You seem pretty confident of the fire's capabilities. Are you sure it's really as popular as you make it out to be?'_

Daisuke took in a deep breath to keep himself from angrily answering the kaito's question. He knew the tone in the others voice. Something had replaced the usual confidence and charisma that had always been associated with the personality of the Phantom Thief. Desperation. Dark was desperate to give Daisuke a question he could not answer. Dark was desperate to win this game, just one more time.

Daisuke wasn't sure if he was able to just give up and let Dark win like he had in the past. He wasn't the same weak and fragile little boy he had been when he first turned fourteen. At this point he couldn't just relinquish a victory and throw a match on purpose, but he could at least let the battle end in a tie.

'_**You tell me Dark. What are people happier to see?' **_He paused and glanced at the finally setting sun before putting down his brush and speaking again. _**'The flames of the sun that the light brings with it, or the darkness of the earth that the night brings with it?'**_

'_Some would say the darkness.'_

Daisuke nodded. _**'You're right, some do prefer the darkness just as some would prefer the fire.'**_

'_Wait…what?' _It would appear that Dark had finally realized that Daisuke had just handed him his half of the victory.

'_**Think whatever you want of it Dark.' **_With that said Daisuke stood up from his spot on his stool and stretched his arms high above his head. After spending such a long time sitting on a hard wooden stool, the thought of a soft warm bed was looking pretty tempting to Daisuke.

Still, one thing had yet to be taken care of. Daisuke still had no clue what in the world he had just painted. Scratching the back of his head in minor embarrassment at his own actions, he took a step back from the canvas to look upon his work with a questioning glance. What he saw made him gasp.

The entire background of the canvas was a glimmering sunset, not unlike what Daisuke had seen only moments ago. Daisuke had also drawn himself floating in the air in front of the golden sun. In the painting he sat with one leg crossed while the other seemed to dangle over the crossed one, almost as if he were sitting in a seat. He was happily looking into his hands before him, which held a golden flame. A legless crimson dragon had wrapped itself around him like a serpent, and rested its head gently atop the blood red locks on the young ones head. It too, seemed to be smiling. It gave Daisuke the feeling that the dragon had given him the fire in the painting, that the majestic creature he had drawn had wanted him to behold the benevolent flame.

'_That's what's you've been working on this entire time?' _Dark asked skeptically. _'No offense,' _At that Daisuke snorted. _'But you couldn't pay me to steal that thing.'_

Daisuke just ignored him and smiled at his latest creation. Even though Dark had meant to insult him, Daisuke had just gotten prouder when Dark had spoken his crude remark. The reason why was simple. Each of them, both tamer and curse, knew that the dark haired kaito was lying. For if he could, and had it been drawn by anyone other than Daisuke, Dark would have taken it away in an instant. He probably wouldn't have even waited for Emiko to send out a warning letter.

"I win again Dark."

And for at least the millionth time that night, Dark could not answer the red head.

* * *

**StormBlitz: **Way to go Dai-Chan!

**DarkMist: **You still never told me what this chick said.

**MistressOfTime1218: **Basically everything that Dark just said, was the bull she was trying to feed me on why Dark was better that Daisuke.

**StormBlitz:** And I assume your responses were what Daisuke said?

**MistressOfTime1218: **Correct. And you know what? I don't hate Dark all that much; he does get on my nerves a lot though. I just really hate it when others put my favorite character down. So I feel like I have to defend them.

**DarkMist:** Remind me to never insult your characters. I think I'd like to keep my head.

**MistressOfTime1218:** I'm not that bad. Now that I think about it, I might make a story based of this. That is, if I get some positive reviews for the idea. Read and review. Your thoughts are always welcome. Except those mean Dark fans who are going to put Daisuke down. Those thoughts will be burned and thrown into the ocean. Thanks for reading!


End file.
